Talk:The Rake
Sonic4482 03:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) this is the creepypasta that kept me up all night...i still have nightmares about this one. Nice This story actualy gave me nightmares! This creepypasta is what makes me not want to open my eyes at night. ThErAkE 04:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) MIND BLOWN!!!!! This might be real because a creature that looked just like him was caught on tape http://cache.comcorpusa.com/465/348/crop/nbc33tv/media/news/reserve.jpg I actually heard that that picture was fake, and made to promote Resistance 3. Might not be true, though. TJMW 16:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) WOW! Great pasta! It was really chilling. Ah, hope I can sleep tonight. Aleksei Of the Thirteen Toes 04:51, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Side note, the black-and-white picture is connected with the Super 8 movie; JJ Abrams was doing his usual extensive alternate-reality-find-the-clues games. --Genowhirl 07:28, June 8, 2012 (UTC) artist? I am looking for the artist of this picture http://images.wikia.com/creepypasta/images/b/b1/Tumblr_lcgjyv569d1qzm1glo1_500.jpg please contact ausiko@gmail.com if you know thank you Oh shit. Last week I awoke and felt his presence, as the man in the first note did. Goodbye sleep. D: D011B0Y 01:58, March 15, 2012 (UTC) AND..... there goes my sleep. Completly snatch away from me. Good pasta though. Keeps me away from opening my eyes at nightLei Omaki 16:34, April 8, 2012 (UTC) The rake is a Tuurngait. Penismonsters. Penismonsters everywhere. “Those who fight monsters should take care that they never become one. For when you stand and look long into the abyss, the abyss also looks into you.” 03:15, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh man...Am I the only one who's afraid to wake up to the rake... soooo what happened to justin? BoBoThaChimp (talk) 04:22, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I personally wish that i could meet The Rake. Weather or not it was a bad encounter it would be a thrill to see something that defys logic or reason as yet we know. Felvs (talk) 04:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) To me, one of the more realistic of the mems and one that really shakes me. Love this one. Always have, Alwasy willThe more you care for something is in direct relevance for how much they can hurt you. - LaT (talk) 17:46, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Disturbing... This was the only creepypasta I actually worry about... This needs the Videos tag, since it totally has videos on it. TheShadyNerd (talk) 23:04, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Necromorph-like appearance looks like something from the Dead Space series...Specifically a Feeder, Slasher and a Pack. --I'm not a staff here, so I can't get a signature like this. 17:29, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I hate to break it to you, but... This isn't scary at all...this is even less scary than Slenderman to me, and I didn't find that scary, either. At least with Slenderman there's that element of uncertainty--you don't know what his motives are. With the Rake, on the other hand, it's pretty obvious it just wants to kill. Maybe I'm desensitized, or maybe I'm just too logical, and since I know it's fiction, that takes away every bit of the potential scariness, but I'm totally stonewall-faced right now. It's a good story, but I'm just not affected by it. Sorry. B1KMusic 22:09, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Ooh, I really like the "20 dollars" picture on the article, though. Very well-done and detailed. B1KMusic 22:11, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I REALLY loved this story! it makes me not want to open my eyes at night ;-; Kitty-Laughter (talk) 19:58, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I shouldn't have... Why did I think of even reading this again? Tell me. Sleeping with a wall of pillows around me when I go to bed. YakuYabai ∆Talk∆ 11:11, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Would it be okay if I record my reading of this for my channel? http://www.youtube.com/user/MisterAwestasia That's my channel. The Rake This is a decrypted and translated piece of enigma code 28 october 1944 I translated this useing ENIGMA a enigma machine simulator. obviously the guy who encoded this was desperate as it is full of errors. I f you want the original texts go here http://pastebin.com/m3awGEcT WERE BEING FOLLOWED BY A CRESTURE ITS BEEN HAUNTING US IN ARE DREAMS IT CALLS IT SELF THE RAKE WE BELIVE IT IS JUST PHYSCOLOGICL EFFECTS FROM THE NATURE OF THIS FACILTY AND THE VARIOUS CHEMICALS THAT ARE RELEASED DUREING THE CREATION OF NIRTACIC ACID AND THE TESTING OF SUCH ADVANCED CHEMICALS AT MINEAL LABS BUT THAT DOESNT EXPLAIN THE DISSEPERRANCE OF JOHN I SWEAR WERE ALL WORESENING IN ARE MADDNESS SINCE THEN WITH USA HAVEING SUCH VIVID HALLUCTINONS OFTHE RAKE WITH HIM ATTACKING US BUT WEVE JUST WOKEN WITH OUR NAIL HAVEING SCRATHED THROUGH ARE SKIN AND NIGHTMARS OFTHE CRATUR THAT WE BELIVE TO HAVE BEEN STALKING US IN AR DREAMS ANDDRIVEING US INSNE THIS IS GETTING HARD TO TYPE AS MY HANDS AR SHAKEING BECAUSE I CAN HER IT OR THE HALLUCIONATION SCRATCHING THE WINDOW GOD WIT WS THAT A SCREAM FROM THE MASTERS BEDROOM IM GOING TO CHECK THAT NOW DAMN THERE WA SO MUCH BLOOD HIS FACE IT WA A IF IT HAD BEEN REMOVED SURGICCLY IT WS HIM THERAKE HES GOING TO GET US NEXT WIT WHAT WS THAT WELL IM LEAVEING NOW WITH JOHN AND THE OTHES YOU KNOW THE OTHE JOHN NOT THE DEAD ONE THIS IS WHY FAMILY WE ARE LIKELY TO BE KILLED WHEN WERE FOUND OUT A THIS IS TECHNICLY ABANDONNING ARE ARMY AND IS PUNISHABLE BY DEATH SO TELL MY WIFE I LOVE AND RUN IF YOU HER SCRATHCHING AT THE WINDOWS GOD NOW I HAD BETTER RUN BUT MY EYES ARE GLUED TO THIS DAMN MACHINE TELL MY WIFE PROVIDEDING SHE IS STILL ALIVE ATATIME OF RECIVEALY OFTHIS MESSAGE THAT THE COMBINATINE IS KDDDGJKL WELL GOODBYE REMEMBER THE CODE IS SO IMPORTANT TO HER IF SHE DOESNT KNOW SHE WILL RISK GOING INSANE HER SELF 00:09, August 4, 2013 (UTC) The pasta that got me hooked. Still makes me a little bit paraniod about keeping my closet open while I sleep.TheLongShadow (talk) 14:38, August 9, 2013 (UTC)